Gone to the Dogs
by L.uca Kerberos
Summary: Kagome and Sango are kidnapped and their souls have been taken! Inuyasha and Miroku to the rescue!IK MS


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!   
  
Gone to the Dogs  
  
"Ouch!" Kagome Higurashi said as she landed with a thud on the other side of her family's well. She got up and hopped onto her bike.  
  
"InuYasha is going to be mad if I don't hurry up!" Kagome said to herself. She was riding along when a big pink balloon-like thing popped up in front of her. It smiled at Kagome and then it transferred into a kitsune or a fox demon.   
  
"Hi Kagome!" The little kitsune said to her.  
  
"Hello Shippo!" She smiled at it.  
  
"Have you seen InuYasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nope! And I'm glad I haven't because he said he was going to hit me again Kagome!" Shippo whined up at Kagome as he hopped into her bikes' basket. She started pedaling as she talked to Shippo.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you!" She said to the kitsune.  
  
Pretty soon they arrived in a village.  
  
"Hello Kaede!" Kagome greeted the old women warmly.  
  
"InuYasha is waiting for you at the tree." Kaede said to her as she lifted up Shippo.  
  
"Hi Shippo! Are you going with Kagome and InuYasha as well?"  
  
"Yep!" He answered happily. He looked towards Kagome as she headed toward the tree.  
  
"Do you think InuYasha will be mad at Kagome for being late?" Shippo asked the old woman.  
  
"I think she can handle him." Kaede laughed.  
  
"InuYasha! I'm here!" Kagome shouted up the tree.  
  
"There you are! Where have you been? You're late!" InuYasha said as he jumped down from the tree.  
  
"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"Oh shut up! Do you have the jew...Oomph!" InuYasha cried as Kagome yelled sit.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for!" He asked her angrily.  
  
"For yelling at me and telling me to shut up!" She answered him harshly.  
  
"Well, you deserved it!" InuYasha growled at her.  
  
"InuYasha," Kagome asked him sweetly.  
  
"What?" He growled again.  
  
"SIT!" She yelled into his face. He fell to the ground with a humph. He looked up to see Kagome stomping away.  
  
"Wait, Kagome!" He yelled after her. She didn't stop.   
  
Just then Miroku walked up.  
  
"What did you do this time?" He sighed at InuYasha.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" He snarled at the monk.  
  
"Then why are you on the ground?" The monk smirked.  
  
"InuYasha, how many times do I have to tell you this? The way to a woman's heart is with gentleness."   
  
"What are you talking about!" InuYasha yelled at Miroku as he got up of the ground.  
  
"I will show you." Miroku said as he walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Hey! Keep your hands off of her you perverted monk!" InuYasha shouted at Miroku. Miroku and InuYasha walked into Kaedes' hut to see that everyone was ready to go and that Sango had arrived which changed Mirokus thoughts completely. He strode over to Sango and looked into her face. He bent down to kiss her witch got him a slap in the face.  
  
"Hey! What was that for! I was just trying to give you a warm welcome!"  
  
"Yea right!" The woman shouted at him.  
  
"Now who has the problems?" InuYasha smirked at Miroku as he walked past.  
  
"Well, we should get going now." Kagome said to Kaede.  
  
"Yes. Be sure to get that Jewel Shard, it is very important because it is one of the bigger pieces." Kaede told InuYasha and Miroku.  
  
"Don't worry old woman!" InuYasha said. Miroku frowned.  
  
"Kaede? Do you happen to know what kind of demon has the shards?"  
  
"I do not know the exact demon but I do know that the demon can steal souls so be on your guard." Kaede said to the rest of the group. Kaede waved them off at the edge of her village. I hope that they will be alright. She thought worriedly.  
  
"Keep your hands off of me monk!" Sango yelled at the man next to her as she slapped him in the face again. In the middle of the yelling Kagome stopped suddenly.  
  
"Hey, Kagome stopped!" Shippo said to the arguers. They looked at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, is something wrong?" InuYasha said grabbing his swords sheath..  
  
"You guys, I think the shards are this way." She said to them.  
  
"Well, then lets go this way!" Shippo shouted happily as he walked into the forest.  
  
"Shippo! Wait!" Kagome yelled. Shippo turned around.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" He asked as he ran back to her looking behind his back.  
  
"I sense a strong power." She said worriedly as she grabbed her bow off of her back and inserted an arrow into it.  
  
"But I don't sense anything." InuYasha said.  
  
"Neither do I." Miroku said as he tightened his grip on his staff.  
  
"I don't...Wait! I do sense something!" Sango whispered. InuYasha and Miroku looked into the forest warily.  
  
"How come you guys are the only ones who can sense it?" InuYasha asked them curiously.  
  
"I don't know." Kagome said.  
  
"We better be on high guard just in case." Sango said as she grabbed her weapon from her back. Shippo jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, I'm scared." Shippo cried.  
  
"What if it's that demon that steals souls like Kaede said!"  
  
"Well, if it has shards, then we have to get them." Kagome told him.  
  
They walked into the forest as night fell.  
  
"We've been walking for hours!" Shippo whined because a while back he had gotten off of Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"I believe the kitsune is right, it is best that we do not travel at night." Miroku told them.  
  
"Then let's find a place to camp." InuYasha told them angrily.  
  
"Why are you so angry?" Shippo asked InuYasha.  
  
"Is it because Kagome's mad at you?" The kitsune teased.  
  
"Why you little fox!" InuYasha yelled as he chased the little boy around. Miroku stopped to decide where the best camping spot would be. Kagome and Sango kept walking. Suddenly they heard a scream. InuYasha and Shippo stopped.  
  
"That sounded like Kagome and Sango!" Shippo cried.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha and Miroku yelled as they ran off to find Kagome and Sango. Shippo trailed after them. There soon was a white mist surrounding them.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"InuYasha! Help us!" He heard Kagome scream. Miroku and InuYasha took off to where the voice was coming from. Then they heard another voice.  
  
"No matter how strong they are they will not be able to free you two and then I will have eight shards of the Shikon Jewel plus two souls for my supper!" The voice laughed. InuYasha and Miroku reached a clearing where there was no fog. Kagome and Sango were dangling in the air in some sort of invisible wire. They soon spotted another character. She was an old woman with a bunch of beads dangling from her neck.  
  
"Who are you!" Miroku yelled at the woman.  
  
"I am Wrusai, demon of the souls!" She yelled at them. She soon started pulling something white out of Kagome's and Sango's bodies.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha cried.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku yelled. Soon the girl's bodies were limp. The demon laughed.  
  
"You old hag! What did you do to them!" InuYasha growled at the woman.  
  
"I took their souls and the shards!" She screeched at them. Miroku and InuYasha bared their teeth.  
  
"Give them back or we'll kill you!" InuYasha shouted.  
  
"The only way you can have them back is if you defeat my army of soul demons first!" She grinned at them.  
  
"Then we'll do that!" InuYasha said as pulled the Tetsaiga from its sheath. Miroku charged the woman while InuYasha leaped into the air to attack her from above. She dodged them easily.  
  
"I didn't say me, I said my army!" She smiled.  
  
"Attack, my army of the darkness!" She shouted as the wind began to pick up. InuYasha started hearing groans as hands came up through the ground. Miroku jumped as a head came up where he was standing only a minute ago. InuYasha started swinging his sword around since it had transformed. He managed to cut most of the demon's heads off but they kept on coming even if they didn't have a soul. Miroku and InuYasha tried that technique for a while but soon they were out of breath.  
  
"How do we get rid of these guys!" Miroku yelled at InuYasha. InuYasha thought for a moment. I know! He thought.   
  
"There're souls, right? So we have to destroy the one that has the souls!" InuYasha told Miroku. The monk grinned. InuYasha nodded. They both came down upon the lady when she wasn't looking and almost destroyed her. But before they could she disappeared into the night with her magic.  
  
"I will come back for the girl's and the shards!" She said as she floated away. InuYasha and Miroku ran over to Kagome and Sango.  
  
"We're fine." They told them. The group walked back to camp and Miroku told them to watch out.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Did you like? I may do a sequel but I am not sure yet. If I get enough reviews than I will. I'd say that the minimum will be 15 reviews. Please be easy on me because this is one of my first fanfics and I'm not really that great of a writer. Please review or I will sic my cat on you! Thanks! animechick8 


End file.
